Question: On Saturday, Ashley's parents gave birth to twins and named them Christopher and Omar. When they were first born, Christopher weighed 7.91 pounds, and Omar weighed 8.09 pounds and was 18.5 inches tall. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Explanation: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Christopher's weight + Omar's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16 pounds.